


Soul of a Man

by EvenEcho (orphan_account)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: - eventually, -Ish, Alternate Universe - Domestic, CG/L, Crossdressing, Cute, Dad Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, M/M, Mental Instability, Other, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Roadhog, Shopping, Slow Burn, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EvenEcho
Summary: Overwatch was disengaged and no longer needed, and they were all wanted. However, the two Junkers knew how to stay low, but running around was tiring. They gained a steady income from Wilson who was paying them to a) stay out of trouble and b)for their service. !! ABANDONED !!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the wait. I meant to save it as a draft but I accidentally posted it. Well, it's cool that for some reason I have kudos and bookmarks and stuff o.O but yeah, thanks for the support. I'm sorry for anyone who thought it would be something and was disappointed. I got the idea to use the pig emoticons as a chapter divider by lilmaeval and her awesome domestic fic that you can find here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7324333/chapters/16636801  
> It's honestly my inspiration to write something fluffy and cute and stuff because I usually don't write for that. I like sex and action and stuff, but this was just a opportunity to do some cute things that I couldn't pass up. Thank you everybody for reading. Your comments and stuff really keep me going!  
> Also, if someone wants to make art (if not I will, I do have some artistic abilities) for this fic that would be cool. I hope this helps you and inspires you to create!

    Overwatch was disengaged and no longer needed, and they were all wanted. However, the two Junkers knew how to stay low, but running around was tiring. They gained a steady income from Wilson who was paying them to a) stay out of trouble and b)for their service. Mako knew it was mostly to keep the duo from stealing or bank robbing again, but it was a less interesting life. Mako had just taken a shower and he was currently in a pair of boxers and a big t-shirt. He sat on a teal corduroy La-Z-Boy and watched TV. His mask off to the side and a beer in his large paw. He let his new and baby pig wait at his feet before he scooped him up in a handful and reclined, propping his feet up. The little pig, he decided to name her Hope, was curled up in his lap as the news talked about destruction. He couldn’t help but to laugh, destruction. That’s funny. Nobody knew destruction like the Junkers, like the people stuck in the Outback. That was destruction. LUckily Jamie had never had to see it, he was born into the mess so he never had a chance to see how beautiful it had been. It would have been more devastating to have something taken away from the crazy little rat like that more than it was when he was brought into it unknowingly.

    Jamie was in his bedroom, on the floor, rigging the room up as if he was going to be attacked at any moment. His fingers dancing across scraps of metal and bottles of chemicals as if it were an everyday waltz. He had wires and timers and little red blinking things everywhere and he finally stood and walked out of the room. He went to his buddy, his protector, Roadhog and he grabbed his hand and started to pull him.   
   “We need to go, we’ve been here too long, we can’t stay here. I can smell them. I can feel their eyes, we're being watched.” He rambled, his body tensing as something blew off a shelf. A piece of paper floated down the side of the wall and Jamie pointed and almost detonated the bombs but Mako snatched it out of his hand. He smacked Jamie on the back of the head and grumbled before breaking the little device. Jamie squealed in frustration and Hope woke up and jumped off of Mako and ran to the other room. Jamie was holding fist fulls of his hair and his eyes were blown wide. His body vibrating with energy as he almost always was.   
   “My detonator!” He screams again and turned around and takes a breath before turning back to Mako. “You fuckin’ drongo! Y-you...you!” He ran into his room and went to build and rewire everything so he would have another detonator. Mako got up and groaned. He wasn’t a babysitter. Mako walked into the room and Junkrat shot him with a slingshot and then scampered away the best he could with his peg. He waited.   
   “Jamison.” He said quietly and Jamie looked out from his bathroom, body mostly shielded. He glared at the taller and older man and waited for something but Mako just stared down at him. Eventually Jamie let out a huff and went back into the bathroom, this time making a show to slam the door.   
    “Jamison, come out here. Let me explain something to you.”   
    Jamie scampered out of the bathroom and sat on his bed that looked like it was build for a hyperactive ten year old rather than a grown man, it was an old red distressed Ford truck with a mattress in it. The room was styled to be race cars and superheroes but so far all Jamie had done was scorch the wallpaper off the walls and added bombs to the corners and windows. He had an old toolbox drawer and since he didn’t own many clothes he just used it for actual tools and parts. Mako went to Jamie who inched away but finally let the bigger sit down on his bed with him. His long leg and peg outstretched before him. He had his arms crossed and was staring at the toe visible through the new hole in his boot.   
    “The Outback. It used to be pretty and green. There were purple and yellow fishes in the ocean and cute little koalas in trees. You never got to know that part of your home, but it’s safe to say that you didn’t need to see it. You just need to know that where we’re living...we’re on a base, we’re living alongside the retiring Soldier and the professional video game, whatever that is, girl. They are _friends_ , at least to you, and I’m sure they will keep you safe. The monkey monitors everything and I want to let you know that we’re safe. You can live a life now.”   
   “I was livin’ a life. I was livin’ pretty damn high. Mean, livin’ was fun, now ‘m treated like a fuckin reffo or quid or some shite and I ain’t it. ‘m fine, mate, perfect-ually fine. I wanna go back, it ain’t no fun ‘round here, is it Hoggie?” Jamie had moved to cross his arms on Mako’s lap and rest his chin on his crossed limb and prosthetic. Mako couldn’t help but to put the smoking tips of his hair out with his thumb and forefinger before rubbing the skinny man’s back and groaning deeply. What to do, what to do? Jamie was probably not going to drop it unless some deal was made.

    “I actually like what we have going on here.” Mako said and quickly Jamie pushed himself away from his friends and stood up, his arms spread out. His legs were spread too and his face was angry...actually, it was more like enraged, his poor charge was livid.

    “M not gonna stay here and be a goddamn cook!” He kicked the wall with his foot and put a hole in the plaster. He growled, angry, so very angry. Mako stood up and glared down at the man who quickly stopped his rambling and shouting and picked him up. He carried him to the bed and set him down. Mako stood up and went to the door.

    “What’s this for?” Jamie shouted as he got under his blankets, turning the light blue sheets dirty brown and black from his oily and greasy hands and body.   
    “It’s called a time-out, you desperately need one.” Mako began to shut the door and then left it cracked, “You can come out and talk to me when you’ve calmed down.” Jamie was stunned, what was this thing? A _time out_ ? Like pause, it’s time to cut a deal? Or ‘wait a tick’ and then there’s a quick check over the junk and pockets to make sure you left the last place with your junior and bombs and cash tucked in your pants? Jamie knew that he didn’t like whatever it was, but at least Mako was talking. He was used to the brute just grunting at him and that meant he had to figure out what the other was thinking. It was such a relief when his gentle giant was voicing himself which stopped Jamie’s guessing game. He let himself cool down and then he hopped out of his bed and wobbled a little bit before hobbling himself into the living room where Mako sat, relaxed and with Hope who had just jumped up onto him. Jamie wanted to play with the little piggie. He wanted to hug it and squeeze it and absorb all of it’s cuteness and have Mako treat him like a prince like he treated Hope like a princess. He bit his lip, pulling off dried and cracking skin before tapping Mako’s shoulder. He knew the big guy knew he was there, but he hadn’t acknowledged him so he thought it was best to see to making him see him.   
    Mako turned to look at him and waited and Jamie had his mouth open, to speak but he just let out a little sound that could have been the start of a word that likely started with some sort of k/c sound but he just shut his mouth and picked Hope up and then crawled into Mako’s lap and played with Hope who just put her little baby hooves up on Jamie’s chest while he rubbed her head and belly and ears. He fell asleep shortly after that. Mako carried him to his bed and set him down. He put Hope in there with him and the piglet slept next to him for a while before making her way into the kitchen to eat out of a big bowl that Mako had found when he went to some thrift shop. Being located in the Northern Canada was cool. It was freezing and that meant that Hope had to stay inside most of the time, but it also meant that Jamie would see snow, once it started to snow - it was summer - and make snow angels and maybe put some clothes on. Mako cracked Jamie’s door while he slept and started to make the man bubble tea and then something to eat before going to wake him and force him to eat knowing all too well that the bubble tea wouldn’t be refused.

། ~ ◕ (oo) ◕ ~ །

    Jamie ate in silence, and instead he opted to watch Mako who ate in front of him. He hadn’t sat at a table to eat...since...since a long time and he wasn’t used to using silverware and plates either. He ate things out of bags and cans with plastic utensils. He finished his tea first, trying to savour it but then finding it too delicious to not inhale. He left the table with a few scrapes of the plate to make sure everything was off, he then proceeded to lick the sauce off and then went to throw everything away and Mako stopped him with his large hand. Jamie looked down at the seated man and raised a brow.   
    “Lemme go, Imma get rid of the trash.”   
    “No, put it in the sink. We have to wash these and then reuse them.”   
    “That’s stupid...where’s the sink again?”   
    “It’s over there.” Mako pointed and Jamie pulled his hand back and let the two dishes clatter into the sink before he walked out and sat down on the couch. Mako got up quickly and picked him up. Mako hadn’t finished eating but that was okay, he didn’t need anymore, he thought. He carried Jamie into the bathroom and the first thing that happened when he started to lower Jamie down were a flurry of hands in his face and kicking leg and peg. He dropped Jamie and he gathered up all his body parts into a small ball and looked up at Mako with a look between pure innocence and fear. He jumped out of the bathtub and went back to the couch and this repeated a good four times, each time Jamie was less reluctant to just take a bath. But he didn’t want to die. Everybody knew you couldn’t drink or touch the water, it would kill you. There were bad things in the water and they would get’cha. He pawed at Mako, sobbing. His tears made trails in the dirt and grime on his sharp cheeks and down his hairless chin. He clawed at Mako’s legs and hips his mouth open, thick spit connecting his lips and coating his teeth, snot starting to run down his nose and over his lips. Mako got down on his knees and Jamie grasped at his face before lurching forward to cry onto Mako.

    “You’re gonna kill me? I understand, m’sorry.” Jamie lay back in the porcelain tub and then Mako just took the time to remove the prosthetics that wouldn’t do too well if wet and he set them out. He would clean those while Jamie took a bath. He turned the water on and Jamie was screaming as if he was being murdered. Jamie calmed down when the water just gently lapped at him. Mako adjusted it and then helped Jamie stand up to take off his pants and boxers, along with that came a packer messily sewn to the boxers. Jamie sat down in the tub and Mako got some soap and let Jamie smell it. Jamie sneezed.   
    “S’that a flower?” Jamie asked grabbing the bottle of soap and looking at the picture of the purple flowers. “I only ever saw ‘em in battle.”   
    “It’s called lavender, it’s suppose to help soothe you. Let me wash your hair for you. Put your head back.”   
    Jamie put his head back and smiled when Mako tickled his scalp with his fingers. It was like an octopus, or what he imaged an octopus, would feel like on your head. He couldn’t help laughing. First he learned the that water wasn’t going to kill him and then he let himself be washed, not the first time however, but he was being washed with stuff that smelled good and not just being rubbed with water with a brush and then covered in the remnants of a broken piece of deodorant. He hadn’t even showered while they were in battle. Mako rinsed out Jamie’s hair and then put conditioner in his blond locks before letting it sit and then lathering a ‘blue thing-y’ (a loofa) with soap that was scentless but made with calendula to help take care of the cracks in his abused skin on his hands and the dryness all over his body. He scrubbed off the scaly dry skin on Jamie’s hips and back before the shoulders and then his feet and ankles. He let Jamie take over, honestly too embarrassed and too much of a gentleman to continue with Jamie’s body. He turned on the shower head and let Jamie rinse himself off before he just added some bath salt to the warm water. He put on some punk music on low volume for Jamie and the blond boy tapped his knees with the beat and thrashed his head around as he shouted the lyrics. Mako went to strip and clean off Jamie’s bed.

   This would be the first day that Jamie finally got tired of fighting. It was the start of something that Mako had been trying for four days and Jamie was having a hard time adjusting to anything. Mako cleaned the bed and put away all the tools in the room and started to take down the bombs, carefully and with the know-how of how Jamie riggs them, he follows the same patterns most of the time although it seemed random to the untrained and unobservant eye. He took the bombs and put them in the giant metal trash can outside and locked the giant metal lid and hoped that they would stay okay and if they detonated and were successfully contained inside the metal box.

    Jamie came out of the shower and walked around the house naked. He was always seeing what the minimum requirement for clothes were. Mako smiled, he was happy that Jamie was clean and full and he seemed to be happy too. He then kept in a laugh, more like a guffaw really, because of Jamie’s behaviour and then Jamie waved at the passing Mr Mcree and the cowboy just walked past as if he hadn’t seen anything. Mako turned to go get Jamie dress and that was what was going to happen. It was pajama time, then it was watch TV time and then it was to bed with the man. One thing Mako was deciding upon was that Jamie needed a schedule, a rhythm to keep himself in order, to keep him from straying from reality and going back into Junkrat mode.


	2. Chapter 2

 Meetings at the large church-like buildings were becoming daily and soon Winston would make it a mandatory requirement in order to stay at the base. With the recent incidents with bombs exploding, people waking up and shooting through their walls and others who are reverting to battle mode and destroying things, the expenses of the whole project to give the veterans a better home, unlike after the first war. People were free to leave, and they could move out if they felt they needed to, but most of the people had their homes here. It had been three weeks since the establishment became inhabited by the people who fought bravely. The nearest town was four hours away and that was by helicopter, by car was nearly seven hours away and that was if you sped the entire time.    
    Jamie sat in the chair up front, next to Angela who was conducting the ‘post-traumatic-stress-disorder’ group. Jamie thought it was all a bunch of made up bullshit. He was doing fine. He only played with cherry bombs and he made harmless rockets as well as having some really beautiful fireworks that he hadn’t be allowed to do while he was being hunted. He had to talk about his feelings and really what his major malfunction was. Jack sat across from him and he had his arms crossed, visor on and Jamie thought that people like the soldier needed therapy more than he did. So what? He likes to see stuff explode, doesn’t mean he’s crazy. 

    “I ain’t crazy.” Jamie spoke up and Angela sighed, this was a problem that had been happening every session for the past two weeks. Angela explained that PTSD was not being ‘crazy’ and that it was okay and normal for trauma survivors. Jamie didn’t know what trauma he had been through and he wasn’t registering what happened that was bad, it was like that for his entire life. The energy it was taking to reprogram a broken human was too much for Angela when she had to be called away every second to help people and casualties from their own doings. Only two people were really fine with all of this that was happening, Amelie and Lena. They were fine. Both were actually talking and having good times together and it stunned Angela. Even Winston had called her a few times to talk about his anxiety and depression that weren’t his fault, none of that is anybody’s fault, it just happens. In the PTSD group were Jamie, Jack, Gabriel and Bastion, even though Bastion was mostly a memory problem and was going to be taken to some professionals who could help erase and help create better memories for the sensitive little fellow. 

    Jack and Gabriel had continued to glare the entire session and Jamie just pleaded that he wasn’t ‘crazy’ until Angela stood up and dismissed herself. She had other groups. Many of which would have the same people in. Almost everybody who stayed would be on medication for a while, just to help them figure things out, to help them feel better and back to normal, as normal as life could get after what they went through. It seemed as though Amelie was a sociopath but at the same time her fondness for Lena was growing greater despite their rough start and it would completely shatter the thoughts of a true sociopath. She likes to think that Amelie just had the option to shut down the emotions to do her job, call it perfectionism, to always be on top and always be the best no matter what happens in the process. Lena was a happy bundle of serotonin, but not to the level where it could cause any sort of schizophrenia. It was bizarre, they were bizarre. 

    Mako gathered Jamie after the session and decided to take him home instead of continuing for the day. These stupid sessions made Jamie revert back into the Junkrat that Mako knew too well instead of helping him move forward. A whole evening of dispelling negative thoughts and cuddling would help Jamie feel better. That and boba or maybe being able to work again on something like a bomb. However that’s not what happened that day. It was getting close to a lunch time and Mako gave Jamie his favourite bag of chips before going into their suburban house and opening the garage. He pulled a sheet off his baby, his beauty, his hog. He ran his fingers over the black and chrome finishes and detailing. The sidecar had been cleaned out when it arrived and he hadn’t bothered to mention it to Jamie in fear it would rekindle something in his boy that he didn’t want to have to worry about. However, he wanted to take Jamie out, so he could see what the world was like outside of the barren desert of the outback. He walked inside and got Jamie dressed in something nicer. He let Jamie wear one of his leather coats and then he lead Jamie outside and to their old buddy. He let Jamie crawl and get situated inside the sidecar like he used to and then handed him a clean and new pair of goggles to keep the wind and bugs out of his eyes. Mako wasn’t going to put the mask on. He got mask with a skull on it and pulled it over his face, it covered his mouth and forehead and he put on some glasses to shield his eyes.    
    “I knew you’d come ‘round Hoggie.”    
   “No. Not Roadhog, I’m just Mako. And you’re just Jamie. I’m taking you out for the night.” One thing Jamie had noticed was the thick wallet that was always making a bulge in the back pocket on Mako’s low hanging jeans and he sometimes wanted to steal it and take it for himself, but he knew he shouldn’t. Jamie waited, his hands positioned on the side of his little ride and his smile as big as much as he was giddy. He hadn’t been out of the establishment since they came back from the battle. He was normally isolated, he didn’t like going out, but it was the best for his friend. He got the keys and started the bike up. He almost shivered when he heard the motor turn over and he saw that Jamie did shiver. He drove out of the garage and looked back and pressed the button on his keys and then it closed. He drove down the street and passed the houses before punching in a code, which was very hard with his large fingers, and then the gates opened and the cameras followed as they left. Of course Mako had a weapon on him. Just because he didn’t believe in killing people senselessly and he knew that it didn’t have to be done now that they were in a safe place, he still knew that not everybody was good and that if anybody recognized Jamie it would be easiest to just kill them and not have anybody calling out a war and invading their home. He just wanted to show Jamie, and give him the illusion that the outside world wasn’t so bad at all, plus they were in Canada and he heard that it was one of the nicest places in the world. 

    It took forever, and by forever, they mean nine hours. It was nearly ten o’clock by the time they reached town and when they did the first thing Mako did was rent a hotel room, one with a big bathtub and a big luxurious bed, he lied and told Jamie that they accidentally only ended up with one bed, and secretly, Jamie didn’t mind at all. Mako then took Jamie out to find somewhere to buy him clothes. He needed more clothes, something nice to dress up his skinny little body and show off his muscle maybe. His long piano-player (bomb maker) fingers and hands. He stopped at an indoor market, which was good because he didn’t want to have Jamie dragging his coat around. Although Mako also would rather be shirtless, he put the leather jacket over his arms and it helped conceal his slightly stained gray shirt. Jamie was first to the clothes. He saw things that he thought were pretty or nice and they just tossed them into Mako’s hands and then they would go and try them on. When Mako made a comment about on of the shirts he picked being a little girl shirt, Jamie insisted even more that they buy it. “It’s a cute shirt that let’s people see my cute belly.” Jamie insisted as he let Mako hold all the bags. When Mako couldn’t carry much more and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fit anymore things into his hog he cut Jamie off and the younger whined the entire way outside about how he was teased him with the promise of all the clothes he could get. Mako stopped by the hotel to drop off the bags and let Jamie sit in the sidecar. Jamie was curled up the best he could, inhaling the comforting scent of Mako when something hit him in the head. He turned and looked at some teenagers who were throwing rocks. He glared and picked up some rocks and threw them back. This got them into a war and finally Jamie pulled out a pipe grenade and Mako rushed out in time just to stop him. Jamie looked up at him and the kids scattered.    
     “Where was that? You must have changed clothes twenty times?” But Mako didn’t sound surprised, there was a monotonous tone that he used that was just the accustomed tone that Jamie learned to like. Jamie grinned.    
   “I’d quite the bulge t’day.” He giggled and then Mako took the bomb from him and went to dispose of it. He would unscrew the sides and take out the chemicals therefore stopping the reaction and therefore ending the nonsense. Jamie groaned and let Mako do what he did and he made sure that he had on one of the cute shirts with Ariel from the little mermaid, but Jamie didn’t know what that was, he just thought she was pretty and it made him look cute. He had ripped the sleeves off and slit the sides with the trusty pocketknife that was taped to the bottom of the sidecar and he taped it back up after that. He waited for Mako to come back and when he did he wasn’t surprised to see the difference with Jamie. He smiled under the mask he had on then and then he told Jamie to sit back because they were going again. 

    Mako took them to a Thai restaurant and Jamie got a few strange looks but he was excited, however maybe about the wrong thing as he did mention something about stealing a bunch of food and taking it back to the hotel to eat. Mako had to restate that they had money and that they could purchase things without all the rush of theft and Jamie thought he had grown soft and boring, so Mako said they wouldn’t pay for the meal. Jamie ordered whatever liquor they had, he was ready to party, to steal and pillage like the good ol’ days. So, in reality, Jamie just got sato and he drank a lot of it. He drank and he ate curry, very mild curry but he ate a lot of it. It was served in big orange bowls and he ate two bowls and then he ate the rice that came with it and then he ate some of Mako’s rice. He smiled and then excused himself for the bathroom because he had drunk so much it was weird he lasted that long. Mako paid the bill quickly and asked very politely if they could try and simulate if someone where to steal a meal from them when they left and they all nodded and gave him curious looks but that didn’t bother him much. He waited for Jamie to come back and then he leaned over the table.    
    “Let’s go.” Jamie smiled and nodded, biting his lip. Jamie got up first and ran out of the door, followed by a jogging Mako. The ladies and man came outside of the restaurant to shout but Jamie and Mako were on the bike and gone. The staff looked at each other and laughed before going back inside the shop to help the rest of the customers, who looked curious as well, and it was an interesting night for them. 

    Jamie was laughing the entire ride to the hotel and then when Mako carried a drunk and staggering Jamie up to their room he rested him on the bed and turned the TV on. Jamie stripped his clothes and lay down on his stomach, his face in the pillow and he was snoring and drooling before Mako could sit down. Mako stripped out of his jeans and shoes. He pulled off his mask and lay on the bed, the TV was a good white noise to the soundless night. It helped Mako drown out the worry, helped him remember that he didn’t have to stay alert all the time in order to protect Jamie, to protect himself. 

། ~ ◕ (oo) ◕ ~ ། 

    Mako woke Jamie up and Jamie felt like he got hit in the head with a hammer, but that was okay. He pushed himself up with his arm and then realized they had been taken off. He looked at Mako and smiled.    
    “Thanks, mate.” Jamie looked around and grabbed his arm from the bedside table and attached it to his stump before finding the peg on the couch a little ways away so he balanced himself on the walls and furniture until he hopped over to the couch and reattached his peg, strapping it up nicely. He shimmied a pair of shorts on, these were a little short and let his flat but hang out and he had to pull his boxers up a little. He pulled on a shirt, this time with a big golden heart in the middle and he shoved his prosthetic through the arm hole, ripping the shirt, but his organic arm slid in fine. He looked around and found some lipgloss. He would look so cute! He put some pink sparkly lip gloss that he had shoved into his pocket when they were shopping. He hoped Mako didn’t think he would buy everything when he was so good at picking things up. 

    Mako was loading everything into his arms and he took it down to his bike and then he saw the rocks scattered around the tires that had scratched and made little holes in the paint where they hit with angry force. There was a note. Stupid teenagers. He read it and it had a usb attached to it. He took the usb and didn’t mind much for the words that were basically ‘fag’ and whatnot. Stupid taunts from even stupider kids, nothing that anyone should take to heart, as a negative anyway. He put the bags inside the sidecar and in the saddlebags on the side. Jamie came out and hugged Mako and felt around his pockets. He pulled out the USB and threw it down, stepping on it. He looked up at Mako.    
   “Why d’you do that?”    
   “It was a tracker.” And Mako was just sure that Jamie was paranoid, but maybe he was right. He tended to be right about these kinds of things. Mako let Jamie get comfortable and they could maybe get home in time for Jamie’s therapy and Mako could go home and ignore his therapy and read some books on PTSD or maybe something about fairies and elves or something. He liked minotaurs too and werewolves. 

    On their way back, Jamie couldn’t have looked cuter and he got out of the car to punch in the number this time before hopping on the back of the hog and pressing against his Hoggie’s back before they drove inside. They drove home and Jamie reapplied his lipgloss and waved at Mako before walking to the big civic center in the middle of the houses and the few shops that range in emotional securities like locks to candy to stuffed animals to pellet guns, since not many people were permitted to buy ammo or guns on the base in fear of more shootings and whatnot. When Jamie walked into the center he made sure to walk with the most confidence he could and he was giggled at a little and he sat down with his group. Angela smiled sweetly at him, he was late.    
    “You look good today.” She said simply before continuing the ‘talking’ (mostly grunts from stubborn group members) and therapy junk. Jamie smiled to himself, he was just spoiled and he still managed to steal stuff and be bad, it was good to be bad again. 

    Meanwhile, Mako made a brunch for Jamie when he got back, and he took out the small chip that was also taped to the note and he was sure he shouldn’t plug it into the computer. He slid it inside the computer to read and then his big monitor went black and then it started up with blue and white numbers. It ran across the screen quickly and then Winston’s voice was being boomed over the entire base telling everyone to report to their homes and lock everything, bring out the weapons and that a threat had been perceived. Mako grunted, he fucked up, he thought. He should have known better. And then he went to break out the mask and his hook and gun. He would have to let Jamie go back into Junkrat mode once again and he felt bad. He should have listened to Jamie’s caution. He was a little off but he was usually right. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

The lockdown started and Jamie was escorted home by Tracer who had been informed who had caused the lockdown. She patted his back and Jamie ran inside and hopped into his room. He pulled out his grenade launcher form under his bed and went to work making what he needed. Mako walked in and put his hand on Jamie’s shoulder.  
    “Hey…” Mako started and Jamie turned to look up at him. There was a crooked and ugly smile on Jamie and he hopped up, loading his weapon before cackling and standing up as straight as he ever stood up, so hunched over, and then he waited for Mako to continue talking. Mako sighed and kissed Junkrat’s forehead and Junkrat pushed him back.  
    “Don’t get all queer on me Hoggie, let’s get ready and start placing things, we are under attack, did you not hear that?”  
    “Jamie-”  
   “‘S Junkrat, ‘M Junkrat now. You’re me Hoggie, and we gotta fight, mate. Go get the mask, go on. ‘M gonna wait for ya.” He was nearly jumping up and down, so excited. The thrill he got from fighting was nice, he loved it and Mako knew that it wasn’t healthy for him. Mako went to his room and grabbed his gun and pulled the hook out of the very locked chest and relocked the big chest at the foot of his bed before returning to Jamie who had climbed out of his window and started tossing his bombs around before hiding behind the plush green hedges around the outside of their home. Mako noticed that most of the others were outside too. Lena was with Amelie and Angela had changed her clothes and was out, hidden, but she was out, he could feel her, she would never let them fight without being out to help take care of them if they got hurt. The base had also armed itself. From the camera towers sprouted large guns and rocket launchers. Mako went and put his mask on and he immediately felt the need and desire to return to the old times that he was feeling and he jogged outside.

    Roadhog was out behind Jamie before pushing his way through the foliage and standing in front, he was the meat shield, and he was proud to be a tank. He grumbled and glared as smoke bombs were tossed into the base. Jamie was exploding things and getting up onto of buildings and hedges and looking around. He shot some grenades over the spiked fences around the camp and waited for Roadhog to go running inside the smoke, his mask protected him. He waited until the gate that held the people in and stopped the outside world from joining to explode and metal rang as it had been struck and then he threw his hook and hooked one of the little brats. There were teens, little punks and there were the few that looked like they were from the hotel parking lot and Roadhog knocked them out but left them on the ground, out of the way. They could get some information out of them, and if he killed anyone then he knew he would have an even harder time going back to a relaxing life.  
    Junkrat was hobbling around, this time everyone was on his side and he hid behind the big guys and behind things. He was always better up in places that others couldn’t reach him but his bombs could. He hopped around, avoiding the gunfire until he got shot in the side. He collapsed and picked himself up before pulling himself off into a corner. He spit on his fingers and then buried three fingers in the wound, trying to get that piece of metal out of his side. He grunted and got back up even though he was in pain. It would have been worse if it was his first bullet, but it didn’t hurt. He was shocked that they were using regular bullets and not some high tech weapons, weren’t they in a prosperous land?

    Roadhog looked around for Junkrat before he saw the man hobble out, blood running down his side, and he turned back to protect his friend. He guarded Junkrat and helped the little man onto his shoulders so he could shoot up over higher things easier. Roadhog did knock out a few people. What was weird was there were the teens, but then there were men in military suits and then business suits. It was easier to take down the threat since everyone had joined in and they were killing others rather than butting heads with each other and soon enough everyone was cleaning up. McCree and Hanzo had taken it upon themselves to clear up the dead bodies and Roadhog carried the few living but unconscious younger people. He had them nice and tied up and ready for Angela and Winston to interrogate them. It seemed that Winston was already on his way back from the moon, he would have to disengage so many programs and satellites and cameras for a while, but when things like this happened, Winston had made sure to try his best to keep it safe. Junkrat had gone back inside the house and he went to the computer because he had seen the chair was pulled from the desk roughly and knocked back. He held his side and reached down and plucked a chip from the box. He glared and put it in his mouth and broke it with his teeth before spitting it on the ground. Mako had kept something even though he was told specifically that it was bad and not only that, but this entire fight was the goody-two-shoes, better-that-thou, zen motherfucker’s fault. Jamie didn’t ever want to leave again, if he was going to keep getting told not to be violent, to stay calm and then be thrown into the heat of a battle only to be ripped from the excitement again, he couldn’t handle it! He was sensitive, he would never admit it, but he suffered from some shit. Jamie would die before he let anyone know that he knew he was a bit messed up, but he went to the bathroom and took off his clothes before turning the bath on. He didn’t know how water on an open wound would feel but he hoped it wouldn’t hurt too bad. He got into the warm water and watched as the dust, gunpowder and sweat come off of him and make the water murky. Then the blood oozed from his side as it tried to coagulate and stop bleeding but his constant and nervous picking wasn’t helping and he just kept reopening his wound. Mako went inside and went to put the chair back under the desk and he saw the chewed up piece of plastic on the floor and then went to Jamie’s room.

    He had taken his mask off and flung it on the couch as he dropped his armor and weapons on his way to Jamie’s room and he was nearly naked when he walked into the bathroom. There was a brown tinge with hints of red from fresh blood in the water and Mako was on his knees and by the side of the tub quickly. His size did make it hard for him to get around in the small bathroom but he pulled the sink cabinet open and got out bandages and disinfectant. He knew that Jamie didn’t know what disinfectant was. At least not the kind that wasn’t alcohol from some fancy glass bottle or an iron for clothes, since that’s what they had used back in the outback. Mako went to touch Jamie and the skinnier man glared at him before letting himself be picked up out of the water. Mako dried him off with a dark towel to keep the blood from staining anything noticeably. He held Jamie’s naked frame and poured some rubbing alcohol on the wound, since that’s what they had, and then held down a bandage on the wound before propping Jamie up so he could wrap the bandages around his slim waist and side. Mako carried Jamie to his bed and then he went to shut the windows in his room, but realized they were closed, they were shattered and he saw the bullet dents in the thick toolbox and he thanked the heavens that nothing got into the toolbox because that was where Jamie kept ever unstable chemical he owned. Jamie turned over to face the bathroom rather than the window where Mako was and Mako went to sit down by the bed and rub Jamie’s back.  
     “You caused this.” Jamie whispered, “You told me to be calm, that nothing bad was going to happen, that we wouldn’t have to fight. You gave me one of the most amazing nights of my life, it was so fancy!” He said quite happily, but it degressed into sadness and bitter anger, “Then you ignore my warning, you brought them here. It’s not safe here. We should just go back. I can’t do this quiet life bit. You can stay if you really want to, but I’m asking to go back. I’m a Junker, I’m not a military bloke who lives inside a fenced in box. I need stability, even if that means I will be used to the stability knowing there is no hope to want anything to be there when I come back.”  
    “Jamie…”  
   “You make me want to change, to learn how to read and stuff, to wash dishes or whatever, and these past two weeks have been okay, it was a nice break, but this isn’t our life.”  
   “Go to bed. We can talk about this later.”  
   “No.” Jamie flipped over making him wince and glare, “I’m not tired.”  
   “I’ll put a movie on for you, or some music.”  
   “Read to me. That big book you’re always reading.”  
   Mako got up and went to his room and brought out a paperback book two ladies with their curly hair tied up and white dresses. Mako had another book in his other hand, it was thinner and had a red vampire smiley and a black and white background behind it. Mako sat on the side of Jamie’s bed and watched as Jamie looked so comfortable. He was sure that his little rat would change his mind. He just had to show how nice this place was, to keep him, and to let him stay. Mako held up the two books and let Jamie pick one. Of course he picked the bigger book just to seem smarter and more interested. Mako laughed and opened the book up.  
   “ It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…”  
    Three pages in and Jamie was asleep.

    Mako left his room and went to clean up the house and outside. There was shattered glass, burned bushes and hedges, pullets and shrapnel everywhere. Mako cleaned everything up and realized that everyone else was inside a building and he turned back to get back into the house and he locked the door and went to put something in front of Jamie’s window to keep people out. He managed to move his toolbox without making too much noise and Jamie just woke up to go pee and then went back into the bed and went back to sleep. Mako sat on the floor, seeing as there were no comfy chairs in the room and he didn’t feel like bringing one in when Jamie had a fluffy shag carpet in the corner by the window, now hidden by the toolbox, that was perfect for reading. He read until it got dark outside. Too dark to see from the light through the window. He stood up and went to his room where he turned on the bedside lamp. He kicked his hog mask on the way into his room.

    Mako was reading well into the night, it must have been midnight or close to one when he heard the slap of feet on cold floor. Then Jamie appeared in his door. The skinny fellow continued to walk into the room until he got up and rested by Mako’s side, falling back to sleep. Mako turned his light out and sat up, just staring at the ceiling until he finally leaned over and kissed Jamie’s sweet cheek and then trying to sleep rather than think.

། ~ ◕ (oo) ◕ ~ །

   When Mako woke up, Jamie was still snoring softly when Mako sat up. His arm was around his little blond buddy and he didn’t want to get up, so he pulled Jamie ontop of him and then a blanket over them. Jamie’s prosthetics would need to be cleaned, he didn’t take them off before taking a bath and he needed to get them cleaned before they rusted or stopped working. They were off then though. They were on Mako’s floor by his bed and Jamie was still naked. Mako ran his big fingers through the patches of Jamie’s hair. Jamie was drooling on his chest, but that was okay, he would be taking a shower as soon as Jamie woke up anyway.  
    It took another two hours before Jamie woke up and when he did the first thing he did was roll off the bed and put on his prosthetics. Mako sat up and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. Jamie followed him into the room and sat down at the table. He let Mako put iced milk tea in front of him and he would say something about the lack of boba but when Mako put a cut up peach in front of him he was fine. He ate the peach slices and drank his tea and soon enough Mako put some eggs and cooked tomato slices in front of him and Jamie ate it up. Mako sat down to eat and then Jamie got up to go tinker around. Angela sent out Fareeha to spread the news that there was a mandatory meeting in the main hall at noon. It was already eleven so Mako put his plate in the advanced microwave/oven thing and went to get dressed. He wore a button down dark blue shirt with a yellow vest and then a pair of jeans and his big boots. He went to get Jamie who had heard the news apparently and was in a pair of shorts with a shirt with a big pear with a face on it and some hearts. He had tied up the patches of hair in little colourful rubber bands and put his boot on. He looked up at Mako and jumped up and went over to Mako. He wrapped his arms around him.

    “M sorry ya big lug. I didn’t mean nothin I said yesterday. I was just mad an’ hurtin.” Jamie let Mako pick him up and carry him to the couch where Jamie waited for Mako to say something, but he didn’t. He just played with the tips of Jamie’s hair and looked at how tight the little bands were around the roots of his hair. Jamie smacked him in the chest.  
    “Say sumthin, ya drongo.”  
    “Did you do your hair yourself?” He knew that he had obviously done it himself, he didn’t see any other big babies around there, “I mean, it looks cute.” Jamie smiled and then he changed back to the happy and bubbly little asshole he was, flipping his phantom hair and blinking with long moments of keeping his eyes closed in order to exaggerate his words. Mako took Jamie to the hall and Jamie sat by Angela who just smiled down at him. Winston looked at Mako and then at the group.  
    “I’ve come back down to help install extra security and explain some new rules.”  
   There was a loud ‘aww’ because nobody wanted rules, they were all free spirits that didn’t need pesky things like rules. Wherever Genji and Zenyatta had gone, they probably didn’t have to follow rules, or maybe they followed tons of rules. Aleksandra and Mei-Ling had left too, they were gone and probably somewhere just as cold, although it didn’t seem to bother anyone since they all were wearing relaxed summer clothes. Then again, the heater was always cranked up and especially with Jamie and Mako, Jamie was always being carried by Mako who was really warm.  
    “No one can be away from the establishment for more than two days,” Winston started, “Everyone needs to be inside by ten o’clock; counseling and medical appointments are mandatory and you will go to them.” Winston paused from the rules, “On a side note, we will be hiring and constructing more buildings, things such as a gym, a cafeteria and adding onto this main hall and it’s medical center.

    “Angela will be in charge of you down here, so please listen to her. Along with Angela, Lena will help enforce the rules. Which brings me back to the additions. There will be consequences such as having to fix and clean around the base, not getting paid, and being put into an isolation room in the main hall. We are rehabilitating you in order to let you get back into society while also keeping you in your top condition so you can come back if anything needs us once again. Does everyone understand?”  
    Jamie nodded and waited until everyone dispersed, mostly to talk shit about Winston and all of his stupid rules. Jamie went to Angela and hunched over more than usual.  
   “Can ya teach me how to read an’ write?” He was nervous approaching the subject, he wanted to impress Mako and read books and stuff to him or at least not fall asleep because the deep rumble of Mako just comforted him so much.  
    “I can’t. I am very busy, but I’m sure that Mako would love to teach you. He is an avid reader.”  
   “Eh, sure….thanks.” Jamie walked over to Mako and held his arms up and Mako picked him up. They got a few stares from the other ex Overwatch members and Jamie placed his head on his chest before letting Mako take him home. The meeting took longer than what was said. Between the questions and arrogant comments about things from the peanut gallery, it took nearly an hour and a half. Mako lay Jamie on the couch and turned on the tv for him before going back to eat his food. He started eating when Jamie called for him. Mako sighed and swallowed his food before just scrapping it and throwing it in the bowl for Hope to eat. He went to the couch and Jamie motioned him over. By the time Jamie was asleep it was nearly two in the morning and Mako had watched too many episodes of That 70’s Show. He was alive in 70’s and that’s not how he imaged them, but then he wasn’t from America. He carried Jamie to his room and put him in his bed but then Jamie reached out and started crying, “You’re gunna leave me, youse gunna do it aren’t cha?” His eyes cracked open slightly and Mako had him back in his arms. He went to his own bedroom and lay down. He let go of Jamie for a minute to turn off the lamp that was usually on for when he read. Jamie had found a way to nuzzle into Mako’s chest and Mako just wrapped an arm around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be a Halloween Special and will be posted on the 31st! Happy Halloween (the entire month basically) to you all! Stay safe! :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It was supposed to be published on Halloween, but I didn't have any inspiration. Now I suddenly know what I want to do with this, at least this chapter. I will try to get on a schedule but life isn't really scheduled and so sometimes stuff just hits and it's crazy (I know we all know that). Yeah. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's unedited like always (because I just don't have the patience nor the skill to edit my own work).

    It was getting closer to Halloween. 

Jamie had been trying really hard to get through his sessions, now individual, with Angela and same with Mako. But so was everyone, honestly. Jamie had walked out of the room, almost crying and then he hugged Mako who was waiting for his turn and to comfort Jamie. It was common that the younger man would come out with tears in his eyes or needing reassurance of him not being a bad person. Mako thought that Angela pushed him too hard, since it was true that he was one of the more ‘messed’ up patients she had. Mako kissed his cheek and told Jamie to wait for him when he walked into the room.    
    “Hello Mako. How has your week been going.”    
   “You need to go easier on Jamie. He has no emotional skin, that wasn’t something he needed to survive. He’s basically a child still.” Mako’s fist clenched and Angela knew this, mostly because this happened most of the time when Jamie exited her office.    
    “He’s a grown adult, he can take care of himself. If he needs things to be easier for him, then he can just say so. Now, let’s talk about you. How has your week been going? Do you have plans for Halloween?” Mako groaned softly before shrugging. What was going to say? Of course he was celebrating Halloween, it would be Jamie’s first Halloween, he had never be able to experience the fun of getting candy and drinking in ridiculous costumes in the Outback. There was no time for fun there, it was all survival. 

   “Yeah, I’m taking Jamie out.” Mako grumbled and Angela nodded taking little notes in a yellow pad of paper. She had her hair up in a ponytail and her old costume piece was attached to the top like a halo. Mako looked down and then back up.    
   “I love Jamie...and I’m not sure if I love him like a protector or like something  _ else _ , but either way, I want to keep him safe and happy, filled and satisfied.” He sighed and put a big hand over his face before running it down making him lip drag down before he groaned again.    
   “Maybe you should just talk to him about it.” She suggested calmly like she said everything.    
   “Okay. I will.” He glared for a moment before standing up and walking out. He picked Jamie up and took him home. He cuddled him on the couch and then placed a kiss on his temple before getting up to get dressed in a better shirt. He also brought out clothes for Jamie. He handed them to the skinny man and he took them and looked them over.    
   “I would like to wear one of your sweaters.” Jamie said very proper, his eyebrows doing a wave thing. Mako just smiled and tossed him the sweater he was going to wear. He guessed he was just going to have to wear his jacket. He picked Jamie up and let the man wrap his leg around him and wrap his arms around his neck. Jamie smiled and rubbed his pointy nose against Mako’s little button nose. He smiled and when Jamie was getting set up on the hog, Jamie just pouted.    
    “You don’t want to go out?”    
   “We’re gonna get in trouble, I bet.” He huffed, “I don’t like gettin’ inta trouble anymore. Makes me feel bad.”    
    “Well, how else are we going to get your costume?” 

    “A costume? Like a disguise? Why would we wear those, we don’t need ‘em.” 

    “For Halloween, you dress up and people give you free candy an--” 

   “They just give ya’ stuff for free?” When he said ‘for’ it came out more like ‘fur’ like on a wolf. He was not pouting now, he was actually a little excited. He thought to all the movies, the ‘Halloween’ movies that they had been watching. He wanted to go as a cat, or maybe a vampire. He would look really good as Lestat from Interview with the Vampire. He even had convinced Mako to start reading him  _ The Vampire Chronicles _ . Whatever, he thought it could be fun, and anything with free stuff is something he likes to participate in. Mako got the hog ready and then picked Jamie up and put him in the sidecar. Jamie was asking questions about Halloween, like why people wore costumes, and what he should be or what type of candy do people hand out and if they had to stay inside the compound for Halloween and this new concept of ‘Trick or Treating’ or if they could go and get candy in other places. 

   Mako gave vague answers to just get Jamie to stop rambling and asking questions he didn’t have answers for. He finally just gave Jamie an iPod when they were stopped and the younger man just listened to music the entire time and mentioned how great this little metal electronic was and how it could hold so many songs despite it being so little and there was no CD or tape inside like he would find to make music in the Outback; he didn’t listen to music much but he decided it would be great to always be listening to something, especially when it was so nice sounding. Not all of it was in English either, he heard something that sounded like Hana when she was angry and shouting, but it was nicer and had sharp sounds like lasers firing and wiring sounds like machines. He started to hum along with the beats and Mako just kept driving, no doubt he had a big smile on his face. 

   When they got to the department store, there were tons of costumes, all cheap material, but then there were the more expensive costumes. He looked around and saw that Mako had found a Pachimari hat. Mako was buying it, so he kept it in his massive hands while Jamie ran around and squealed before tripping and throwing himself back up into the air only to continue to hobble around. Mako watched and spoke with one of the workers. She was laughing at Jamie and saying how cute he was and Mako couldn’t help the little bit of jealousy to rise to the surface, he always saw Jamie as being childish, but recently it began to seem cute, something he hadn’t been feeling for such a long time. It was unnecessary and he shrugged it off, just saying that Jamie was indeed cute and his charge, he was showing him the tradition of Halloween. Finally Jamie went to Mako with stuff in his hands. He had a Guy Fawkes mask, he had bought it because he vaguely remembered something with this mask, and then the movie that he had watched due to the same reason, V is for Vendetta. He had a cape and then some fangs. He didn’t know what he was going as, but whatever it was he was going to look super cute. He let Mako pay, since Mako held onto all of the money for safekeeping since Jamie didn’t really know how to use money in the first place. Mako carried the two bags full of Halloween stuff to the hog and let Jamie carry it while he went to pick up something. He left and Jamie was busy tearing at all of the plastic securing devices with his teeth. Mako came out and dropped two big bags of candy in his lap and the first thing Jamie did was drop what he was doing and opening a bag of candy. He grabbed out of the random assortment lollipops and he opened one and shoved it in his mouth. 

   “Mako,” he said around the lollie, “Will you get this mask off for me?” Jamie handed the mask up to Mako and Mako took out a large knife from his pocket before opening the folded knife and then cutting off the plastic and handing him the mask and cardboard back. Jamie threw the cardboard into the street and put the mask on. He still had the sucker in his mouth and he cackled during the entire ride back. When they entered the compound, Jamie saw that others were dressing up, mostly as things from basic boring life, like the life from the old days. Hanzo was a samurai and he was with Jesse who was also a samurai, but he was pulling at his clothes uncomfortably and Hanzo kept trying to fix it while Jesse just kept messing everything up. Finally Hanzo just ripped the clothes off of Jesse and put a hat on his head. It was something interesting to watch as Mako drove slowly around the town and back to their house. Mako pulled up and opened the garage where he pulled up and stopped the machine that rumbled under them. Mako got up from the hog and helped Jamie out of the sidecar like a gentleman before grabbing the candy and taking it inside to put in a big bowl, but all he could find was a soup pot so he put the candy in that and set it by the door. He mixed the chocolates and then the non chocolates and put the pot outside by the door. He watched as Jamie stripped down and ran to his room, leaving his clothes a pile on the floor in the entry way. Jamie hobbled off into his room and put a white shirt on before tying the cape on. He saved the fangs in his drawer which was labeled for underwear but he just hid stuff in there. He didn’t wear underwear unless he had to because underwear were stupid. He put on some sweatpants and taped the soap closed with blue tape he had from when he wanted to do creative things like art or something he used when he needed to hold stuff together but not forever so it was easy to rip off. 

   Jamie ran out of his room and put his arms up shaking his hips for Mako. 

   “I look hot, right? Sexy, sexy me!” He laughed and Mako smiled and nodded. 

   “Yes you do. Let’s go see if anybody else is home, maybe they could hangout with us or we could all carpool and go out into town again for the night. 

    Jamie was handed a pillow case and told to put his candy in there. They ten walked around to Hana’s house and she was dressed like some star she liked. She had red hair with black and red clothes. Around her neck was a collar with a chain and there was shimmering gold glitter on her face. She was putting on white gloves and pulling a black fur coat over her shoulders when Jamie walked up to her. 

   “What are ya suppose ta be?” 

   “G-Dragon.” She replied before running inside, promising a gift for Jamie. She ran out and put a lollipop in his pillow case. She smiled, “I had some stuff imported in from online, and that is one of my favourite candies. You’ll like it.” She winked and embraced Jamie and kissed his cheek. She was his best friend, besides Mako, and he was her best friend. 

   “Let’s go out together to get free candy!” Jamie shouted before she locked her door and ran out with Jamie while Mako just lingered behind, watching the two of them whisper and laugh together. They ended up at Mr. Morrison’s house. Hana knocked and Jack opened the door and looked at them. 

   “You two look cute,” he smiled and put candy in Jamie’s pillowcase and the shoulder bag sort of thing that Hana was wearing. 

    “Can you take us to the outside and let us go get candy there?” Hana had a whine in her voice, but that whine usually got her everything she wanted. Jack looked at Mako who stood behind Jamie and put a hand on his shoulder. 

    “Can Mr. Rutledge and I talk alone for a second, you two can go get in my van if you want. Here are the keys.” He tossed Hana the keys, trusting her not to try and drive off way more than he trusted Jamie from doing anything stupid. Mako pulled his hand away and let the two go get the van ready. “So, taking care of Jamie still?” 

    “Yeah, he’s just so innocent, even though he’s really not.” Mako said before sighing. He was wearing the traditional dad outfit, jeans, sensible shoes and black t-shirt, and Jack was dressed the same except he had his jacket on and his viser pushed up on his forehead. Jack crossed his arms and grabbed his traditional home phone. He called up Lucio and Sombra, knowing that they would probably be alone. He asked if they wanted to come and they did so Jack returned to stand with Mako. 

    “Well, we have a full van of people who never got a childhood, this should be fun. Go take shotgun before someone else does. I’ll be there in a second. I will just wait for the other two and then give them something to look a little more festive if they don’t have something and something to hold candy.” Jack smiled and waved Mako off like he was a child. Mako couldn’t believe how much Jack was a father, it was crazy how he was, and the same time, he was glad that he was sort of a father figure as well, even though he was more of a tough father where Jack would be the father who would spoil his kids. Mako didn’t take into account that he had spoiled Jamie a lot and often. 

   In the car, Jamie and Hana had decided to get in the very back. Jamie was eating the candy that Hana gave him and Hana was munching on some jaw breakers, chewing them, while Jamie talked and laughed. Mako got in shotgun and realized that the heater was on. He would ask Jack if they could stop and grab Jamie a jacket, he had forgotten that it was going to be cold, and Jamie wasn’t wearing a jacket. 

   Jack got in the car a few minutes later, after Hana had put on Big Bang just to show and point out which verses G Dragon was singing and then talking about the hottest member, a man who went by TOP. Of course, Mako was listening but he wasn’t really paying attention. Jamie just listened to it and mentioned how there was music similar to Big Bang on Mako’s ‘awesome little music device’ and Hana gave Mako a look before continuing to listen to her music and talk. Lucio and Sombra, Lucio in an ugly Halloween sweater of Jack’s. Lucio and Sombra sat in the middle row of seats and then they all started to drive away when Lena ran in front of them and Jack slammed the breaks. Tracer pulled over his door and asked if she could join and Jack said she was the last because that was the last seat and then they left the compound. They had to be indoors at ten, and even though Jack didn’t break rules, it was Halloween, so he let the kids -- adults -- play until later and gather candy. 

    After they had more than enough candy, they pulled into an upper class hotel and got two bedrooms with two queen beds, right next to each other. Mako and Jamie took one room and then Hana and Tracer joined them and then the next room held Sombra and Lucio as well as Jack. The beds were dished up, Sombra was the only one sleeping alone. So Jack and Lucio shared a bed, Mako and Jamie shared and Lena and Hana shared. However in the middle of the night, Lena moved to the couch to eat candy and watch the TV without volume but with subtitles. 

   Jamie and Mako were the first to take off their costumes, seeing as Jamie just ripped off the tape and Mako took off a pachimari hat. Hannah took the longest and Jack didn’t wear any costume. Jamie was up and buzzing with energy until Mako took him to bed and after thirty minutes after the peak of his sugar high he was crashed out and burying his head up next to Mako’s shoulder and neck and climbing ontop of him because he was so warm to him, even though Jamie was like a little heater to Mako. They were the second asleep since Genji was meditating and technically resting before any of them. That was after he dished out his candy to the other four child-like adults. 

། ~ ◕ (oo) ◕ ~ ། 

At dawn, the group woke up, or at least Jack woke up and then got coffee and knocked on Mako’s room and Mako wiggled free from Jamie who he placed next to Hana and they cuddled up. Mako opened the door and took the coffee he was handed. Jack walked into the room and sat by Mako. 

   “That was fun. They were so happy.” Jack whispered and Mako smiled thinking about it before taking a sip of the coffee. There wasn’t enough cream and too much sugar, but it was fine. He drank it anyway without complaining of bringing it up. Jack just looked back at them and saw that Lena was snoring and holding onto her candy with a strong grip. 

    “We have to see them at Thanksgiving.” Jack said again with a quiet laugh. Mako looked at him. 

   “What’s Thanksgiving?” 

   “Oh, yeah, I’m sorry. Not everyone celebrates it, it’s an American thing. It’s where you eat a bunch of food like turkey, stuffing and pumpkin pies because a really, really long time ago, some guys killed a bunch of the Native Americans. It’s pretty messed up, but it’s just an excuse to eat a bunch of food. American kids get days off of school for it and stuff.” 

   “Well, I’ll think about it. I think Jamie would love to just eat and be with his friends.” Mako looked down at the coffee and Jack looked at him and then down at his coffee. 

   “You know you don’t have to protect him anymore, you guys are fighting for you lives anylonger.” Jack says and Mako doesn’t respond he just let’s out a deep sigh and finished his coffee before going to gently wake Jamie up and then Hana. 

    “We should get them up so we can go home. I’m sure they are curious as to where everyone is.” 

   They, Jack and Mako, load everyone up into the car where everyone promptly falls back to sleep on each other and they head back to the compound, back home. Jack and Mako make small talk but neither of them really know how to approach each other. Mako is big and protective while Jack is emotionally tough and fatherly. While Jack’s affection spreads to all of those younger than him, Mako focuses on Jamie. 

   “Do you love Jamie?” Jack asked, “you don’t have to answer, I am just curious of your relationship. I have assumed it was all platonic, but then to assume makes an ass out of you and me.” 

   “I guess. I’m not sure what is going on. I’m not used to having time to regulate feelings. I was always in survival mode, I never needed to stop and assess anything but wounds or plans to steal the best stuff, and even then Jamie was the one who usually did that sort of stuff.” Mako looked out his window, turning to the right to peer out of his window and watching the greenery. So different from what he was used to, what Jamie and him were used to. “I suppose that I will ask him and give you a better answer later, if you are still interested, although I am very private compared to Jamie, so don’t tell anyone, especially not loud mouths like Mr. Mccree or even Ms. Oxton.” 

    “I won’t. I’m also private, and I’m usually just a peaceful guy. I drink a beer and watch the news or sports. I take care of everyone who needs it. Call me fatherly-” 

   “I’m definitely calling you fatherly.” Mako said with a quiet laugh. 

   “...Call me fatherly or call me domestic. I just, this is how life should be. We shouldn’t be fighting and risking our lives, we need to be spreading love and caring about the people. Although sometimes we have to get our hands dirty to help, we need to spread love, not hate. We shouldn’t hate anybody.” 

     Mako nodded, honestly not wanting to talk about it any longer. Everyone here was guilty of hating someone or a group of people. Mako and Jamie hated suits and they used to hate Winston because he had kept them trapped and took them from their lives. But now, he was glad that they were brought out of the situation they were stuck in while in the Outback. 

    The rest of the ride back was rather quiet, except the random snore of sound of someone shoving someone else because they were uncomfortable. When they got to the gates, everyone was checked in and Jack went around making stops at everyone’s homes and letting them go to sleep in their beds. Jamie and Hana hugged and Hana yawned loudly next to his ear, thankfully he was a little deaf from all of the explosions. Jamie and Mako were the last two and Jack dropped them off. Mako carried Jamie inside and he tiredly opened a piece of candy and shoved it in his mouth. Jamie was set down on the couch and Mako sat in his chair. Jamie was eating his candy when there was a piece wrapped in plastic wrap. Mako jumped out of the chair and snatched it from Jamie’s hand. 

    “Don’t eat this.” 

    “Why not? It’s just candy.” Jamie complained and Mako opened the thick plastic wrap up and found a chocolate bar. He smelled it. 

   “This doesn’t look like a regular chocolate bar,” Mako said looking at it and then he looked down at Jamie, “You don’t eat stuff that isn’t wrapped properly. I’m not trying to scare you, but there are crazy people who poison candy.” 

    “Do not!” Jamie shouted and grabbed the chocolate bar. He took a bite and spit it out. “It tastes like that shit cha eat when ye can’t shit!” 

   “Probably a prank from one of those houses with the teens handing out candy. See, aren’t you glad I took it. Trust me about these things.” Mako said using the plastic wrap to clean up the chewed chocolate that Jamie spit out and then going to the trash to throw it away. He went back to the chair and watched as Jamie ate more and more candy until he fell asleep. Mako took the bag of candy and put it in a cabinet. He then went outside and took the empty pot back inside and to rinse it and put it back with the other kitchen items in the cabinet. Mako straightened everything up and then took Jamie to his bed and let him sleep. 

   By the evening, Jamie was up and hyper as hell. He was practically dancing and holding onto Mako’s arm while he was trying to cook. Mako groaned and Jamie was rambling about everything. 

   “There was this cat and in me dream it had polka dots but they were yellow and its eyes were cold an’ fishy, ya know, like those dead’ins eyes. Then there was this giant pizza and you weren’t eatin’ it ‘cause you said it was made out of plants and I ate it and it was good…” he continued to ramble and finally he stopped to take a breath, “...why were you talking ‘bout me in the car?” 

   Mako stopped what he was doing and he turned to pick Jamie up and set him up on the counter. He then continued to work on dinner. “I was just talking about how much I care about ya.” He said and Jamie leaned down and touched Mako’s hair. 

   “Do ya talk ‘bout me of’in (often)?” 

   “Would it make you happy if I did?”  

   “Shut up.” Jamie jumped off the counter and walked to his room. Mako stopped what he was doing and turned down the stove so nothing burned before heading to Jamie’s room. Jamie was sitting on his bed, pouting and wiggling out of his pants. 

   “Hey,” Mako said, knocking slightly and pushing the cracked door open so he could pass through the frame. 

   “It’d make me happy if ya talked ‘bout me.” Jamie said kicking his blankets down and then pulling them over him. “Get me up when dinner’s ready, ya?” 

   “Don’t be like that.” Mako sat on the side of the bed and he rubbed Jamie’s head over the blanket and Jamie poked his head out from under the blankets to glare at him. 

   “I ain’t bein’ like nothin’, yer the weird one.” Jamie was almost shouting but for the most part he was tame. 

   “I love you.” Mako said, reaching out to hold Jamie’s cheek in his hand. He might as well say it since he could always correct himself with offering the young man food. Jamie pushed his hand away. 

   “Liar.”    
   “I do. That’s why I was talking about you. Mr. Morrison asked if I loved you in a more than platonic way.” 

   “What the hell does ‘plant-nick’ mean?” 

   “It mean I want more than this, but I’m fine as long as you’re happy.” Jamie sat up and got closer to Mako before wrapping his arms around him. Mako lifted his hands up to hold Jamie and rub his back. 

   “Yeah.” Jamie said and closed his eyes, “Yeah, me too. Ye need to stop usin’ fancy words, mister.” Jamie laughed and then stood up like he didn’t just run off like an offended teenager and hobbled back into the kitchen. “Whatcha makin’ for dinner?!” 

   “Baked chicken breast and soup.” Mako said before getting up and going into the kitchen. He wasn’t sure that Jamie knew what he had just said, but it was best to let himself believe what he wanted to believe until something went wrong. Nothing like a little self lie to make yourself feel better. He finished the dinner and put it on plates and in bowls before handing some to Jamie who ate it as if he hadn’t been eating candy all day long and then Mako sat to eat, and by that time, Jamie was asking for more. So Mako stood and got him more before sitting to eat what he wanted. Jamie finished quickly and went to take a shower since it was more comforting than horrific nowadays. Jamie got into Mako’s bed a while after, when Mako was still cleaning everything up from dinner and then he walked into his room to get undressed and Jamie was under the covers listening to his iPod, his high pitched voice laughing at the same time as he was trying to speak in Korean along to the song. Mako got undressed and then went to his side of the bed (the side that Jamie was not currently taking up) and he grabbed his book but then put it down. He pulled the blankets off of Jamie and pulled out an earbud. 

   “Want me to read to you tonight?” 

   “Yeah.” Jamie took out the other earbud and paused the music, setting it down on the bedside table before laying on his back while Mako began to read. 

   “‘...I was at a loss suddenly; but conscious all the while of how Armand listened; that he listened in the way that we dream of others listening, his face seeming to reflect on everything said. He did not start forward to seize on my slightest pause, to assert an understanding of something before the thought was finished, or to argue with a swift, irresistible impulse -- the things which often make dialogue impossible. And after a long interval he said, 'I want you. I want you more than anything in the world…’” Soon as that, Jamie was asleep and climbing up on top of Mako to force his head into the crook between Mako’s neck and shoulder. Mako put the book down and turned off the light before wrapping his arms around Jamie and going to sleep. 


End file.
